Fukkatsu, el despertar de los tres demonios
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Naruto es el sobrino de la Kage del remolino y su futuro sucesor, su familia guarda muchos secretos, un día el, su tía y una de sus primas van a Konoha, para formar una alianza y evitar que una antigua profecía se haga realidad, ahí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha
1. Capitulo 1 El Comienzo

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic tiene contenido del juego de video "Diablo II" contiene, Violación, Violencia, Fantasía, semi universo alterno, Lemon y lo que se me ocurra nnU (Si me convencen incluye Mpreg XDU), spoiler del manga.

**Beta****: **Yue

**Resumen:**__Naruto es el sobrino de la Kage del remolino y su futuro sucesor, su familia guarda muchos secretos, un día el, su tía y una de sus primas van a Konoha, para formar una alianza y evitar que una antigua profecía se haga realidad, ahí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha un arrogante chico que le robara el corazón pero, ¿Sera correspondió? ¿Cuál es el secreto de los Uzumaki?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**FUKKATSU**__**… EL DESPERTAR DE LOS TRES DIABLOS.**_

**Capitulo 1 El Comienzo.**

Un joven de unos 17 años, rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas a cada lado del rostro y piel tostada caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la villa, a su lado se encontraba su inseparable amiga y prima, Yukina, una pelirroja de ojos azules, ciertamente mas baja que el rubio, ambos se dirigían a un restaurante, el cual sólo vendía ramen, pues todos en el clan Uzumaki eran fanáticos a esta comida por lo que en el lugar siempre había por lo menos unos tres o seis miembros, esta vez no era la excepción, pues al entrar ambos se econtran con algunos de sus primos quienes a cada lado tenían por lo menos cinco tazones ya vacíos.

-Naruto, Yukina vengan –los llamó un joven como de unos 24 años, cabello largo y rojo, ojos verdes –Aquí pueden sentarse.

-Arigato niichan nya –le dijo la pelirroja sentándose al igual que el rubio.

La verdad era que los Uzumakis resaltaban al ser todos pelirrojos de ojos azules o verdes, pero en el caso de Naruto no era así pues había heredado los rubios cabellos de su padre el cual había muerto cuando el tenia pocas horas de vida por lo que había sido criado por su madre y también por su tía, la actual líder de la aldea y guardiana de los secretos del clan.

-Supe que la tía Hisui y ustedes irían a Konoha –mencionó el mismo pelirrojo -¿También ira la tía Kushina?

-No, Okasan no quiere acompañarnos –mencionó Naruto dejando a un lado el tazón vacío de ramen –Pero Hisui-okasan dice que yo si debo acompañarla para que aprenda a ser un gran Kage como lo fue mi padre ttebayo.

-Pues dudo que llegues a cumplirlo con lo despistado que eres –le dijo una pelirroja de ojos verdes de unos 19 años.

-Mikami-chan, Naruto será el mejor de todos los Kages y ni el mismo Yondaime Hokage podrá compararse a él nya –sentenció Yukina.

-Él no se compara a Hisui-sama –mencionó otro hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules aparentaba tener unos 19 años –Ella si que es la mejor.

-Ya es suficiente, dejen de hostigar a Naruto-kun –pidió el primer pelirrojo.

-Oh, vamos Shiro que solo estamos bromeando con él –se defendió la pelirroja.

-Chikane tiene razón –la apoyó el tercero.

-No tiene importancia Shiro-san –le dijo el rubio –Además, yo quiero ser como Hisui-okasan y como mi otousan ttebayo.

-¿Y cuando se irán a Konoha? –le preguntó el mayor.

-En dos días –respondió el rubio muy emocionado pues por primera vez en su vida conocería el lugar donde sus padres se conocieron, el lugar donde él nació.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en un enorme templo en el centro de la villa del remolino, se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos verdes, piel clara, estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa, frente a ella se encontraba un altar en el cual había un arco hermosamente tallado con la figura de un arcángel.

-Hisui-hime –la llamo uno de los monjes del templo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó la mujer sin mirarlo pues su atención estaba centrada en aquella piedra.

-¿Cree que sea conveniente que Naruto-sama le acompañe? –le preguntó –Después de todo él….

-Él es mi sobrino y futuro sucesor –lo interrumpió –Lo que sucedió hace 17 años en Konoha ya forma parte del pasado.

-Demo…

-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme puedes marcharte.

-Hai –dijo el monje para luego retirarse dejando sola a la pelirroja nuevamente.

La pelirroja suspiró con molestia, odiaba que le mencionaran ese tema, pues eso, inevitablemente le recordaba a su cuñado Minato Namikaze, cerró los ojos, aún recordaba el día del nacimiento de su sobrino, ella había ido a quedarse con su hermana y cuñado mientras el bebé nacía, olvidándose por algunos días de sus responsabilidades como líder de su aldea, en aquellos momentos todo era paz y tranquilidad, la calma antes de la tormenta, después vino lo del Kyuubi y el nacimiento de su sobrino, la muerte de su cuñado encerrando al Kyuubi en el interior de su sobrino, recordó que sin ayuda del Sandaime no le habría sido posible llevarse a su pequeño sobrino y hermana con ella, de haberlo dejado, no sabría que habría sido de ellos, pues los aldeanos al enterarse de la muerte de su Hokage, inmediatamente culparon al pequeño de ser aquel temible zorro demonio que les había arrebatado a sus seres queridos, se levantó del lugar donde estaba, ya había orado suficiente, además, tenía que preparar todo para su partida a Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya a la hora de la cena, el rubio, su madre y tía se encontraban sentados a la mesa comiendo su cena, el primero, para variar y no perder la costumbre, estaba comiendo ramen al igual que su madre y Hisui solo un poco de té, arroz y anguila.

-Naruto, Kushina se que el ramen es una debilidad de nuestro clan pero ustedes exageran –mencionó la mujer mirando como su sobrino y hermana iban por la décima porción.

-No puedo evitarlo Hisui-okasan tu ramen es el mejor ttebayo –la mujer suspiró para luego sonreír de medio lado, sudando gotita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto ttebayo –lo apoyó su madre, Kushina era idéntica a Hisui, pues ambas eran mellizas, la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos, pues los de Kushina eran azules y los de su hermana eran verdes.

-Yo simplemente calenté el agua, es instantáneo ¿recuerdan? –les dijo en tono divertido –Saben bien que soy pésima cocinera y que si entro a la cocina terminaría quemando toda la villa.

Los tres comenzaron a reír por lo dicho, para Naruto tanto su madre como su tía eran las mejores, se sentía afortunado pues a pesar de no haber conocido a su padre tenía a dos madres que se preocupaban por él y lo cuidaban.

-Ku-chan aún tienes oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y venir con nosotros –le dijo su melliza.

-Sabes que no iré y Naru tampoco debería –le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Naruto es mi voluntad es necesario que este conmigo.

-Es verdad okasan yo me convertiré en el mejor de todos, incluso mejor que otousan dattebayo –la ojiazul suspiró pesadamente.

Hisui miró a su hermana por unos segundos para luego posar su atención en el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿Ya has terminado con tus deberes?

-Aun no Hisui-okasan –le respondió de mala gana y es que a él no le gustaba esa clase de deberes, seguramente ningún kage había tenido que hacerlos.

-Pues ve y termínalos o de lo contrario no comerás ramen en un mes –cual mágicas palabras, el rubio se había levantado como resorte abandonando la habitación como un rayo para ir a terminar sus deberes.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó a Kushina.

-Oneesan, yo… Estoy preocupada, los ancianos del concejo podrían descubrir que Naruto está vivó y…

-No podrían hacer nada, Naruto es un jounin de la aldea del remolino y su futuro líder –Hisui dejo su taza a un lado, tomo el rostro de su hermana para secar sus lagrimas –Esos viejos decrépitos nada pueden hacer, tal vez el Yondaime Hokage es padre de Naruto pero tú eres su madre, la hermana de la líder de la aldea del remolino, tú eres Kushina Uzumaki y ni esos ancianos ni el mismísimo Minato podrían quitarte a tu hijo, ¿Entendido? –la ojiazul asintió.

-Oneesan… Tu visita a Konoha… ¿Tiene que ver con la profecía? –le preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, la mayor dejó nuevamente sus alimentos y miró a su hermana con seriedad.

-Si, Tyrael me lo ha dicho y lo he comprobado yo misma.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Recibí informes de los guardianes del templo del este, al parecer la piedra del alma de Diablo desapareció, y lo peor del asunto es que los miembros de la orden que se encontraban en ese templo fueron asesinados, al parecer fue un niño, el hijo de su líder.

_-Y los que una vez fueron grandes por la mano del inocente __caerán y el despertar de los mayores dará inicio_ –recito Kushina –Con mayor razón me preocupa que Naruto vaya.

-Naruto estará bien, no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

La menor suspiró pesadamente, tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba pero no podía hacer nada, su clan se había estado preparando para esto desde muchas generaciones atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un antiguo pergamino, el cual guardaba una antigua profecía, la que tan celosamente guardaba su clan, esa profecía hablaba del resurgimiento de los tres demonios mayores, Diablo, Mefisto y Baal, los que una vez casi destruyeron a la humanidad, pero, gracias a tres arcángeles y a una antigua orden llamada la orden Horadrim, creada por el arcángel Tyrael, esto no llego a ocurrir. El rubio continúo releyendo una y otra vez la profecía, la cual decía más o menos lo siguiente:

_Y los que una vez fueron grandes por la mano del inocente caerán y el despertar de los mayores dará inicio…._

_N__acerán como humanos y como en el principio la batalla se llevará acabo, el que es el mal reencarnado de las mismas entrañas de la tierra será resucitado, mientras que la reencarnación del bien de un alma pura, será engendrado._

_Los elegidos serán llamados y a las órdenes del puro serán llamados._

_El maligno buscará el regreso de sus hermanos, y su despertar llegará cuando la luna se manche de sangre, será entonces que el mal resurgirá y un_ _amigo se sacrificará por el bien de la humanidad…. Es aquel al que no podremos salvar y todos lo vamos a lamentar, pero por su sacrificio todos serán salvados._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin se encontraban en Konoha, tanto Naruto como su prima Yukina miraban todo maravillados, los tres fueron directamente escoltados hasta la oficina de la actual Hokage, Tsunade, una rubia de ojos miel de grandes atributos, a su lado se encontraba su fiel asistente Shizune, una joven de cabello negro y ojos de igual color.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí Uzumaki-sama –habló la rubia, aunque le hablaba a la pelirroja, su atención esta discretamente centrada en Naruto pues se le hacía sumamente familiar.

-Le presento a mis sobrinos, Uzumaki Yukina –señaló a la pelirroja –Y Uzumaki Naruto, mi sucesor.

-Es un placer conocerla Hokage-sama –dijo la pelirroja, la rubia tan solo cabeceó un asentimiento.

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje –dijo la Godaime –Ya les he asignado dos de los mejores ANBU para su protección.

En ese momento, dos pelinegros hicieron su aparición, ambos de piel clara, uno con el pelo más largo que el otro y con dos grandes ojeras en el rostro, mientras que el otro tenía un extraño peinado asemejándose a una cacatúa.

-Ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos hermanos tenían una actitud serena y muy seria sin mencionar prepotente, especialmente el menor de los dos, Sasuke, quien miraba a los Uzumaki desprecio.

Hisui identificó a uno de ellos, Uchiha Itachi, lo había visto en muchas ocasiones atrás y en varias de esas ocasiones había hablado con él, recordó la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, fue unos meses antes de la masacre del clan Uchiha, en esos momentos el aun muy joven Itachi se mostraba desesperado, atrapado entre su familia y su lealtad a su aldea, Tyrael le había dicho que él era necesario para lo que se aproximaba, no por nada era conocido como el arcángel profético, por lo que decidió ayudarle, recordó sus propias palabras en esa ocasión.

"_No temas pequeño, no tendrás que dejar tu aldea ni perder el cariño de __tu hermano… Ya que yo te ayudaré"_

Y así fue, la pelirroja lo ayudó a cumplir su propósito, evitando una guerra y lo más importante el odio del mas joven de los Uchiha.

-Tsunade-sama, me gustaría que comenzáramos a hablar sobre mi razón aquí, pero…. Le pido que sea a solas, ¿Los jóvenes Uchiha podrían mostrarles la aldea a mis sobrinos mientras tanto?

La rubia asintió.

-Pero Hisui-okasan yo quería quedarme ttebayo –se quejó el rubio -¿Cómo voy a convertirme en un buen sucesor tuyo si no me permites permanecer en esta junta?

-Comprendo tu punto y normalmente te permitiría permanecer con nosotras pero, esta vez no podrá ser y por favor no me discutas.

-Demo…

-Naruto -le cortó molesta, finalmente el rubio suspiró derrotado, sabía que no debía hacer enojar a su tía si es que quería continuar con vida, se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección de los dos hermanos seguido por su prima y posteriormente retirarse con ellos, al igual que Shizune, por órdenes de la misma rubia.

Una vez las dos estuvieron solas, la rubia tomó la palabra.

-Así que, él es Naruto, el hijo de Yondaime –la pelirroja ni se inmutó por lo dicho.

-Sí, pero no he venido a hablar de los padres de mi sobrino, vine hasta aquí para hablar de algo sumamente importante, algo que afectará no solo mi aldea o la suya, sino a la humanidad entera.

-¿De que se trata?

-El resurgimiento de tres poderos demonios…-la rubia abrió los ojos como dos platos, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su cien hasta su barbilla.

-Diablo, Mefisto y Baal –pronunció la Hokage, la pelirroja asintió sorprendida de ello –De niña…. Mi abuelo solía contarme a historia de esos demonios y como fueron encerrados en tres cristales, llamados piedras del alma, los cuales eran custodiados por la orden que los capturó.

-Los Horadrim –mencionó Hisui –Nosotros los Uzumaki somos parte de esa orden, Yondaime Hokage también pertenecía por ser el esposo de mi hermana, pero hay alguien más en Konoha que también pertenece a la orden.

-¿Quién? –preguntó la rubia.

-Itachi Uchiha… El pertenece a la orden por pedido mío.

La rubia la miró sin entender, era cierto que el mayor de los dos Uchiha era un ANBU excepcional pero ella tenía entendido que los Horadrim eran magos, hechiceros, versados en la magia y encantamientos, no un simple jounin.

-Yo soy no solo la líder de la aldea del remolino, también lo soy de la orden de los Horadrim y esos es por que soy el oráculo del arcángel Tyrael.

La rubia seguía sin entender, ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con que Itachi perteneciera a esa orden mística?

-"_Y el descendiente de los hijos del odio con la sangre de los suyos se bañará y sus ojos de rojo se teñirán dominando al sol y la luna…"_ –recitó la Uzumaki –Esa parte de la profecía sólo es conocida por mí, en ella habla de Itachi, la masacre de su clan y el odio de su hermano por este crimen.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Eso es por que nadie culpó a Itachi y Sasuke no se enteró de quién fue el asesino de su clan, pues todos creen que se encontraba fuera de la aldea en una misión –le respondió –No podía permitir que un joven como él o su hermano sufrieran una crueldad como esa y mas aun cuando ambos son necesarios, juntos.

La rubia estaba boquiabierta, aquella mujer estaba aceptando que la masacre de todo un clan fue obra suya y ni siquiera mostraba dolor o siquiera pestañeaba, nada.

-¿Sabe que por esa confesión la podría condenar a muerte? –la pelirroja le sonrió con pena, mostrando una mirada comprensiva a la rubia.

-Ya lo estoy –fue su extraña respuesta –Y pronto lo estaremos todos, si es que no coopera conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Le diré todo sobre la profecía y el resurgimiento de los tres demonios.

Tsunade la miró esperando que comenzara con su relato, mientras la pelirroja se mantenía pasiva con los ojos cerrados, el ambiente se puso tenso como prologo de lo que continuación vendría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Naruto, su prima y los dos hermanos se encontraban dando un paseo por la aldea.

El rubio estaba fascinado con todo lo que miraba alrededor.

-¡Este lugar es genial ttebayo! –exclamó alegre el rubio.

-Eres demasiado escandaloso dobe –le dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

-No me digas dobe teme –le gritó Naruto molesto.

-Usuratonkashi.

-Deja de insultar a mi primo o te las verás conmigo nya –lo amenazó la pelirroja con el puño en alto.

-No molestes enana.

-Sasuke –intervinó el mayor antes de que ardiera Troya –No molestes a Naruto-sama.

-Itachi-kun solo llámeme Naruto ttebayo –le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-A Naru nunca le ha gustado que se refieran a él con tanta formalidad nya –dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole al mayor –Pero tu debes llamarle Naruto-sama o Ouji-sama nya.

-Yu-chan creo que estás exagerando ttebayo.

-Pero es la verdad, tú eres prácticamente un príncipe nya –le dijo la pelirroja con estrellitas en los ojos –Tu y la tía Hisui son los mejores nya –el rubio suspiró.

-Mocosa, consíguete una vida –le dijo el azabache mirándola con desdén.

-¡¡Mi nombre es Yukina no mocosa nya!! –Naruto miró a su prima con una enorme gota de su por bajando por su cabeza.

-Yu-chan, ya deja de pelear no vale la pena –le dijo el ojiazul, sin poder evitarlo, su estómago sonó escandalosamente –Jejeje, creo que tengo hambre ttebayo.

-Itachi-kun, ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde vendan ramen nya?

-¿Ramen? –repitió el mayor –Pues esta el Ichiraku –a ambos primos se les iluminaron los ojos y miraron a Itachi como si de un dios o una divinidad se tratase, asustando de cierta forma a ambos hermanos.

-¡Llévanos ttebayo/nya! –dijeron los dos Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

-Claro –les respondió Itachi sudando una enorme gota y sonriendo nerviosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día había pasado desde que los Uzumaki llegaron a Konoha, era medio día y los dos jóvenes habían salido en compañía de un molesto Sasuke que a regañadientes los había acompañado, mientras el mayor permanecía junto con la cabeza del clan Uzumaki.

El Uchiha mayor se mantuvo quieto, mirando a la pelirroja que se encontraba de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados, orando frente aquel arco blanco y tallado con la figura de un arcángel.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó la mujer aun sin abrir los ojos o moverse.

-¿Por qué debería? –le preguntó con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a su familia, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

-Es normal tener miedo Itachi-kun –le dijo con voz dulce, maternal, lo que casi desarmó al pelinegro –El miedo es perfectamente natural, en especial si nos enfrentamos a seres que no podemos comprender.

-¿Tú temes por eso? –se atrevió a preguntar un poco cohibido.

-Por supuesto... Temo por lo que podría suceder si no lográramos nuestro objetivo, temo por Naruto, por ti y tu hermano, temo por lo que Tyrael me ha mostrado y no podré evitar –la mujer se levantó para ponerse a la altura del Uchiha, se acerco a él y acarició su rostro maternalmente, mirándolo con ternura –Pequeño... Creo ser la persona más temerosa de este mundo y no me avergüenzo de ello.

Itachi la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así con dulzura en sus ojos, ni siquiera su madre le llamaba pequeño o le hablaba tan cariñosamente, ni con voz tan dulce, jamás lo admitiría pero quería mucho a la pelirroja, no como se quiere a una mujer, mas bien, como a una madre y la pelirroja parecía compartir el mismo pensamiento, pues lo esta le trataba con cariño, le enseñaba con paciencia y amor todo lo que un Horadrim debía saber, le daba palabras dulces, miradas de miel y tiernas caricias.

-No debes avergonzarte por tener miedo Itachi, el miedo es parte esencial de todo ser viviente, esta arraigado a cada ser, al igual que el dolor, son dos de los sentimientos más primitivos en el mundo.

El Uchiha no pronunció palabra alguna, tan solo mantenía su mirada en los ojos jade de la pelirroja, esta le sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre pequeño?

-No, lo que quiero es que me expliques lo que esta pasando –le dijo con seriedad –Se que tu presencia aquí no es por que el resurgimiento del mal está próximo, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

-Esa es la razón, al menos lo es en parte –le respondió con tono serio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado mi pequeño, el por qué una completa desconocida se apareció ante ti ofreciéndote su ayuda para matar a tu familia siendo que aquello era solo conocido por ti y esos tres ancianos? –El Uchiha se quedó sin habla, la verdad es que siempre lo había pensado, pero nunca tuvo el valor o idea de cómo sacar el tema –"_Y el descendiente de los hijos del odio con la sangre de los suyos se bañara y sus ojos de rojo se teñirán dominando al sol y la luna…"_ –recitó –Esa parte de la profecía habla de ti y esta forma parte de un conjunto de profecías escritas por Deckard Caín, en el libro de las revelaciones, conocido solo por las cabezas de la orden de los Horadrim.

-¿Fue por eso que me ayudaste y me has enseñado? -pregunto el pelinegro con un cierto dejo de tristeza.

-Fue por eso que te ayude si, pero no es la razón por la que te he enseñado, Itachi-kun...

Un silencio incomodo los rodeo a ambos, de pronto, el ambiente cambió drásticamente, el ambiente se sentía pesado, tanto que se hacia casi imposible el respirar normalmente, el arco de Hisui comenzó a temblar ligeramente avisando a su dueña del peligro que se acercaba, la temperatura disminuyó, de pronto, un fuerte grito se escuchó, como si se tratara del sonido de uñas en un pizarrón, después vinieron los gritos de los aldeanos, ambos se miraron a los ojos dando un asentimiento mutuo, la pelirroja tomó su arco y salieron de la habitación.

Afuera, los aldeanos eran atacados por pequeños seres de un color rojizo, con pequeñas protuberancias en la espalda de color verde, sus ojos eran como dos carbones encendidos, le sobresalían dos colmillos de la cara como a un elefante, algunos llevaban espadas mientras que otros traían lanzas.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? –Itachi miró aquellas con asco, pues mas adelante algunas de estas criaturas devoraban a un aldeano mientras este gritaba y se removía tratando de escapar de su brutal destino.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones –le dijo Hisui mientras hacía unos extraños seños con las manos, luego saco cinco papeles rectangulares con rezos escritos en estos, pronunció algunas palabras y después los lanzó a las criaturas que desaparecieron envueltas en una potente y cegadora luz –Debemos buscar a mis sobrinos y a tu hermano antes de que ellos los encuentren primero –le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo encontrándose por el camino mas criaturas que destruyeron sin mayor dificultad.

-Tenemos que ayudar a los aldeanos –le dijo Itachi deteniéndose y obligando a la pelirroja a hacerlo también.

-No tememos tiempo.

-No dejaré que la aldea sea destruida –la mujer miró la decisión en los ojos del más joven, suspiró para luego sonreírle.

-Llámales –Itachi la miró sorprendido mientras algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su mejilla.

-Pero me dijiste que...

-Este es el momento Itachi, hazlo –Hisui lo miraba con determinación, Itachi se sintió mas confiado, cerró los ojos y suspiro para luego abrirlos nuevamente y realizar una serie de sellos muy extraños con las manos, pronunció unas extrañas palabras mientras su cuerpo brillaba ligeramente, a cada lado de él, el suelo comenzaba a burbujear como si de agua hirviendo se tratara, comenzando a elevarse hasta tomar la forma de dos enormes tigres blancos del tamaño de osos, estaban recubiertos con armaduras, poseían dos enormes y afilados colmillos, garras como las de un oso y ojos como dos carbones encendidos, ambas criaturas lanzaron un potente rugido para luego lanzarse al ataque.

-Andando –le dijo Hisui hincando la carrera seguida por Itachi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras, un poco alejados del lugar donde se encontraban Itachi y Hisui, Sasuke, Naruto y la prima de esta se encontraban frente a un criatura de enorme alas de murciélago, enormes y afiladas garras, cuerpo humano, piel grisácea, de su frente sobresalían dos enormes cuernos como los de un toro, tenía una enorme cola como la de una lagartija, ojos como dos carbones encendidos y sus piernas eran las de una cabra.

-Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu –sin embargo, aquel ataque no le hizo ni cosquillas a la criatura que se lanzó contra el Uchiha dándole un cholazo y lanzándolo a los pies del rubio.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto tomándolo entre sus brazos, el azabache estaba inconsciente y con una herida en el pecho.

La criatura iba a arremeter contra ambos, pero un campo de energía se lo impidió

-Naruto, tenemos que utilizar nuestro poder nya –le dijo Yukina, la responsable del kkekai

-Pero Hisui-okasan…

-Después nos preocupamos por lo que la tía diga nya –el rubio asintió, dejó al azabache en el suelo, él y su prima sacaron un pergamino con un rezo escrito, realizaron unos extraños sellos como los que había hecho Itachi.

–Criatura nacida de las tinieblas, regresa al abismo oscuro del que saliste, en el nombre sagrado de Kami-sama, ¡Te lo ordeno! –gritaron lanzándole el pergamino el cual se pego a la frente de la criatura, quemándola y arrancándole gritos de dolor.

Sin embargo, la criatura se quitó el pergamino con dificultad, estaba furiosa, golpeó el campo de energía hasta romperlo, pero justo en el momento en que ambos creían que morirían, una flecha de luz atravesó a la criatura, convirtiéndola en polvo, al hacerlo, las demás criaturas desaparecieron y aquella atmósfera maligna con ellos.

-Naruto, Yukina, ¿están bien?

-Tía…

-Sasuke… -Itachi corrió al auxilio de su hermano, se preocupó al ver la herida en su pecho, aunque era solo un rasguño sabia perfectamente que cualquier herida hecha por esas criaturas, por mas mínima que fuera podría ser mortal para un humano ordinario.

-Hisui-okasan –la pelirroja asintió, se arrodillo al lado de Itachi, colocó una mano en el pecho del menor e inmediatamente una potente luz salio de esta, apagándose a los pocos segundos, Sasuke abrió los ojos a los segundos de que la pelirroja quitara la mano.

-¿Aniki?

-Sasuke… Gracias a Kami estás bien –suspiró el mayor aliviado.

-¿Qué pasó? –fue la pregunta del menor -¿Qué eran esas cosas? –el mayor sólo se limitó a ver a la pelirroja siendo imitado por los demás.

-Ha comenzado –fue la simple respuesta de la mujer.

Los Uzumaki comprendieron a lo que se referían al igual que el Uchiha mayor, pero no así el menor.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino Sasuke-kun –le dijo Hisui –Vamos con la Hokage.

El comienzo de una brutal batalla había llegado, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué es lo que se oculta detrás del resurgimiento de estros tres diablos?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno esto es solo una probadita del nuevo fic que subiremos en lugar de Mi verdugo, mi aliada… Mi suegra n-n el cual espero terminar en estas semanas, bueno, hasta entonces, Sayonara n-n


	2. Capitulo 02 Inicio del entrenamiento p

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic tiene contenido del juego de video "Diablo II" contiene, Violación, Violencia, Fantasía, semi universo alterno, Lemon y lo que se me ocurra nnU (Si me convencen incluye Mpreg XDU), spoiler del manga.

**Beta: **Yue

**Resumen: **Naruto es el sobrino de la Kage del remolino y su futuro sucesor, su familia guarda muchos secretos, un día el, su tía y una de sus primas van a Konoha, para formar una alianza y evitar que una antigua profecía se haga realidad, ahí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha un arrogante chico que le robara el corazón pero, ¿Será correspondió? ¿Cuál es el secreto de los Uzumaki?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 02.- Inicio del entrenamiento parte I.**

Los Uchiha y Uzumaki ya se encontraban a unos metros de la oficina de la Hokage, en el trayecto ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna ya sea por la gravedad del asunto o, en el caso de Sasuke por no saber que era lo que sucedía, cualquiera que fuera la razón, una cosa era segura, debía ser de vida o muerte para que los dos Uzumaki mas jóvenes se mantuvieran en silencio, de repente una voz chillona rompió la atmósfera seria con un "Sasuke-kun" antes de que este mismo se viera en el suelo con una chica de cabello rosa sobre él.

-Sasuke-kun estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿No te pasó nada?

-Sasuke-teme, ¿Estás bien nya? –le preguntó Yukina lo que ocasionó que la pelirosa se levantara como resorte mirando a la pelirroja de mala manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a Sasuke-kun de esa manera enana?

-¡Yo le hablo como se me de la gana, fenómeno de feria nya! –le gritó furiosa.

-¡Pulgarcita!

-¡Suficiente! –habló molesta Hisui –Yukina, compórtate como corresponde a tu cargo.

-Hai, gomen nasai nya –aquello le sacó una sonrisa de triunfo a la pelirosa cosa que no le duró mucho.

-Tu nombre –le ordenó la pelirroja mayor en un tono que la hizo temer.

-Sa-Sakura Haruno.

-Bien Sakura-san, debo informarte que eres una desgracia para las kunoichis –le dijo en tono serio –Una ninja que se respete no anda gritando, ni lanzándose contra un muchacho y mucho menos cuando este está trabajando como escolta o ha sucedido un problema como es el caso en este momento, Yondaime Hokage debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por causa tuya –con esas palabras la pelirroja entró al edificio dejando a todos atrás.

-Gomen nasai –se disculpó el rubio –Hisui-okasan no lo dijo con malas intenciones ttebayo.

-Pero tiene toda la razón usuratonkashi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él nya –dijo Yukina para luego entrar junto con los dos Uchiha.

-Gomen ne –se disculpó nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó la pelirosa para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esas duras palabras.

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo –le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa como era su costumbre –Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo antes de que regrese a mi villa ttebayo?

-¿Eh? –fue en ese momento que la rosada se dio cuenta que el emblema que el ojiazul tenía no era de Konoha sino del remolino -¿Eres escolta de Uzumaki-sama? –preguntó.

-No, Hisui-okasan es mi tía, vine a acompañarla ya que yo seré el próximo kage ttebayo.

-Oi, dobe –lo llamó Sasuke desde la puerta –Hisui-sama te llama.

-¡Que no me digas dobe, teme! –le gritó –Sakura-chan, nos veremos en otra ocasión ttebayo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lo daños materiales fueron mínimos comparados con las perdidas humanas –explicó Shizune a la Hokage y sus invitados –Hay 450 heridos, 100 muertos y 150 desaparecidos…

-En ese caso son 250 muertos –la interrumpió Hisui –La razón por la que no encuentran a esas personas –agregó –Es por que fueron totalmente devoradas –las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron fríos a todos, no por lo dicho, sino más bien por el tono carente de sentimiento que utilizó.

-¿Pero qué eran esas cosas? –preguntó Tsudade -¿Cómo es que aparecieron y desaparecieron tan misteriosamente?

-Demonios nya –respondió Yukina.

-Desaparecieron por que destruimos al súcubo (1) que los creó –tanto Sasuke como Tsunade y Shizune la miraron sin entender –Los demonios que atacaron la aldea pertenecen a la clase más baja, son demonios de un nivel muy pobre, fácilmente manipulados hasta por un humano con el conocimiento adecuado, la ventaja de ellos es que atacan en multitud como los insectos que son, pero no pueden permanecer en este mundo por propia voluntad a no ser que un demonio de alto rango, como un incubo (2) o súcubo los invoque, cuando este muere, ellos desaparecen automáticamente –explicó –Es parecido a una invocación ninja, cuando el chakra es insuficiente o el cometido por la que se invocó una criatura o arma está completo, esta desaparece.

-¿Pero por qué atacaron Konoha, Hisui-sama? –preguntó Itachi.

-Sabían que nosotros nos encontramos aquí nya.

-Nosotros somos los descendientes de los Horadrim que encerraron a los tres demonios mayores –agregó Naruto –Seguramente vieron la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con nosotros y la tomaron ttebayo.

-No fue por eso precisamente –habló Hisui.

-¿A que te refieres tía nya?

-Ellos no nos buscaban a nosotros, de haber sido así hubiesen mandado demonios más poderosos ttebayo.

-Especialmente por que se enfrentarían a la cabeza del clan Uzumaki, el oráculo de Tyrael –agrego Itachi -¿Entonces por qué?

-Buscaban a uno de los elegidos, es por eso que el súcubo atacó a mis sobrinos y Sasuke-kun.

-¿Eso quiere decir que uno de nosotros tres es uno de los 7 nya? –preguntó la pelirroja emocionada -¡Kyaa! Seguramente es Naruto nya.

-Quizás –dijo Hisui con tranquilidad –Tsunade-sama, necesito llevarme a Itachi y Sasuke-kun con nosotros.

-¿Cuál es el motivo? –preguntó la rubia.

-Itachi es mi pupilo desde hace algunos años, puede preguntarle al consejo, ellos lo corroboraran, en cuanto a Sasuke-kun, es por la seguridad de él y de Konoha, ya que no podemos estar seguros que fuera a Naruto o Yukina a quien buscaba el súcubo, prefiero evitar sorpresas desagradables.

-Como está la situación en este momento creo que no tengo alternativa –meditó la rubia para luego suspirar cansadamente –Está bien, desde este momento y hasta que la misión termine los dos Uchiha estarán a su cargo, Hisui-sama.

-Se lo agradezco profundamente Hokage-sama –le dijo la Uzumaki mayor –Itachi, Sasuke-kun, vayan a su casa y recojan todo lo que necesiten para el viaje, nosotros los esperaremos en la salida de Konoha dentro de tres horas –Itachi asintió, tomó a su hermano del hombro para sacarlo de la oficina –Nosotros también nos retiramos.

-Les enviaré una escolta.

-No será necesario –intentó protestar Naruto.

-Insisto.

-En ese caso se lo agradecemos Tsunade-sama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez los dos hermanos se encontraban solos y el la privacidad de su casa, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar.

-Quiero una explicación –le dijo en tono de orden, Itachi suspiró.

-Es… complicado –aseguró.

-Tenemos tiempo –Itachi suspiró con melancolía, odiaba recordar ese pasado tan doloroso para ambos.

-Tú… ya sabes por qué el clan fue destruido –Sasuke asintió, lo sabía, su clan había sido asesinado por cometer alta traición, sólo a Itachi y a él se le había permitido seguir con vida, pero nunca supo quién había hecho el trabajo ni quién había intercedido por ellos dos. –Pues, conocí a Hisui-sensei, una semana antes de que ocurriera, yo… estaba desesperado, pues… yo debía ser el verdugo de nuestra familia –esto si que tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke, su hermano, él, ¿El asesino a su clan? –_"No temas pequeño, no tendrás que dejar tu aldea ni perder el cariño de tu hermano… ya que yo te ayudaré"_ –pronunció –Esas fueron sus exactas palabras y desde entonces, la mayoría de las misiones a las que me han enviado a sido por pedido de Hisui para entrenarme, ella me convirtió en parte de la orden de los Horadrim.

-Los Horadrim, el dobe los mencionó, ¿Qué demonios son los Horadrim?

-Una orden versada en la magia, fueron los que encerraron a los tres demonios mayores Diablo el señor del terror, Mefisto el señor del odio y Baal el señor de la destrucción en tres cristales, llamados piedras del alma –explicó –No conozco los detalles de cómo fue que los Horadrim llegaron a capturarles, pero tengo entendido que fueron 7 los que lo hicieron.

-Hn –Sasuke ya no preguntó más, aun estaba un poco afectado por el descubrimiento de la muerte de su clan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a las puertas de Konoha faltando solo cinco minutos, en el lugar ya se encontraban los tres Uzumaki, un peliplata, Sakura y un joven pelinegro de piel pálida con cierto parecido a Sasuke.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –gruñó Sasuke, estaba molesto por ver al pelinegro y a la chica.

-Tsunade-sama nos ordenó acompañarlos –le respondió el peliplata, su nombre, Kakashi Hatake.

-Así es Uchiha-bastardo –habló el pelinegro de nombre Sai –además no creerás que te dejaré solo con esas bellezas.

-Sólo nos acompañaran a las cercanías del remolino –habló Hisui para tranquilidad de Sasuke.

-Es una lástima, yo quería que Sakura-chan saliera conmigo ttebayo.

-Naruto creí que tenías buen gusto nya –chilló Yukina.

-Cállate enana que a diferencia de ti soy hermosa.

-Leí en un libro que el humano miente por que teme a la verdad, Sakura-fea –mencionó Sai.

-Sai-kun creo que nos llevaremos muy bien nya.

-Es hora de irnos –habló Hisui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante todo el camino, Sai y Yukina le hacían la vida miserable a Sasuke y Sakura, los dos parecían llevarse muy bien, Naruto trataba se hacerle platica a la pelirosa pero esta no le prestaba atención ya que ella misma intentaba hacer que Sasuke le hiciera caso, Itachi, Kakashi y Hisui caminaban más adelante.

-¿Sucede algo Hisui-sama? –le preguntó Kakashi a la pelirroja pues esta se veía un tanto inquieta, ella, suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Sólo me sorprende lo fácil que los jóvenes olvidan los problemas –sonrío –Pero me alegro, ya que pronto nos enfrentaremos a graves problemas que pondrán en peligro a todos.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo hasta llegar a los límites del remolino, donde un grupo de ninjas encabezados por Kushina, los esperaban.

-¡Naruto, Hisui-neechan que bueno que están bien ttebayo! –exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a su hijo contra su pecho.

Kakashi estaba sin habla, frente a él, estaba la esposa de su maestro, Kushina Uzumaki quien supuestamente había muerto junto con su hijo en el ataque de Kyuubi.

-¿Kushina-sama? –el peliplata se encontraba muy pálido y sudaba frío a causa de la impresión que había recibido.

-¿Kakashi-chan? –preguntó extrañada para luego sonreír y abrazar al aludido –¡Me da mucho gusto verte! ¡Has crecido mucho!

-Okasan, ¿Lo conoces ttebayo? –le preguntó el rubio.

-Hai, él era estudiante de tu padre ttebayo.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo por que me resultaban tan familiares Naruto-san y Hisui-sama –dijo el peliplata poniendo su ojito feliz.

-Lo mismo digo –agregó Hisui.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Naruto es hijo de Yondaime Hokage? –preguntó la pelirosa incrédula.

-Hai –respondió el rubio.

-Siento interrumpir esta conversación, demo… -habló un joven ninja pelirrojo de ojos verdes, seguramente un Uzumaki –Hisui-sama –la aludida lo miró –Ya está aquí y la esta esperando en su oficina.

-Gracias, Kushina, por favor encárgate de nuestros invitados y una vez recuperen las fuerzas has que los lleven de regreso y a los dos Uchiha, llévalos a casa.

-¡Hai, neesan ttebayo!

-Iré contigo Hisui-Okasan ttebayo.

-No, quiero que te quedes con Itachi y Sasuke-kun –el rubio infló las mejillas mientras su tía se alejaba en compañía del ninja pelirrojo.

-Acompáñenme ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Kushina se dedicó a hacerla de guía turística, mostrándoles al equipo de Kakashi y a los Uchiha la aldea junto a su hijo y sobrina, Hisui se encontraba en su oficina con una mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos rojos vestida con una túnica gris, de su cuello colgaba un tetragrámaton (3).

Los dos se encontraban en silencio y con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué opinas Fara?(4)

-Ciertamente el ataque a Konoha fue con la intencione de asesinar a uno de los siete –respondió –Sabemos que tu sobrino, Naruto, tiene un rol importante en la profecía, sin embargo dudo mucho que el ataque tuviera la finalidad de matarle a él, pero también dudo que quisieran matar a tu sobrina. Él que estaba con ellos, ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es el hermano menor de Itachi.

-¿El hermano de Uchiha-kun? –ella asintió –Ya veo, ¿Crees que ese chico sea uno de los 7?

-No lo sé –suspiró –Tyrael se ha mantenido en silencio.

-Ya veo –la castaña guardó silencio por unos segundos -¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Sí, es necesario que prepare todo para la llegada de nuestro señor y de los elegidos.

-¿Eso significa que no entrenarás a Uchiha-kun?

-Mi hermana y Naruto se encargaran de Itachi y su hermano –suspiró –en verdad me encantaría encargarme de Itachi-kun, sin embargo esto es más grande que yo.

-Ya veo –la castaña se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta –Me adelantaré al templo de Zakarum (5).

-Bien, te veré en unos días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Kakashi, Sakura y Sai habían regresado a Konoha, los últimos dos a regañadientes, ahora los dos Uchiha, Naruto y su madre se encontraban en la oficina de Hisui.

-Kushina, Naruto, como sabrán –comenzó a hablar Hisui –La situación es demasiado... difícil en este momento, es por eso que quiero que se encarguen de la villa y del entrenamiento de Itachi y Sasuke-kun.

-¿Tú no nos entrenaras Hisui-sensei? –preguntó Itachi un tanto desilusionado.

-Lamentablemente no me es posible –dijo con melancolía –Sin embargo los dejo en las mejores manos, Kushina y Naruto son ambos excelentes Horadrim.

-¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros neechan ttebayo! –exclamo Kushina con entusiasmo.

-Por favor, se los encargo.

Sasuke miró a su hermano y después al rubio y su madre, preguntándose ¿Qué pecado cometió que dios lo odiaba tanto? Lo que Sasuke ni ninguno de los ahí presentes se esperaba es que el destino les tenía preparados, a él y al rubio, una enorme sorpresa.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El ****súcubo (1)** (del latín _succŭbus_, de _succubare_, «reposar debajo»), según las leyendas medievales occidentales, es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer guapa para seducir a los hombres, sobre todo a los monjes, en sus sueños, para tener relaciones sexuales con ellos. De esta manera, absorben la energía del hombre para mantenerse, y a menudo, llegan hasta tal punto, que pueden dejarlo agotado o incluso matarlo.

Los súcubos más conocidos son Lilit, Lutzi Abrahel, Baltazo, Bietka, Filotano, Florina Vasordie y Mancerinio. Uno de los más relevantes en la demonología es Lilit. Este se trasformaba en una mujer de opulentas formas a la que gustaba seducir a los artistas para que la utilizasen como modelo en sus creaciones, especialmente si se trataba de motivos religiosos.

Según el _Malleus Maleficarum_, o _Martillo de Brujas_, los súcubos coleccionan el semen de los hombres con los que durmieron. Este lo usarían para embarazar a las mujeres. Así, se suponía que los niños que serían engendrados, serían más susceptibles a la influencia de los demonios.

Según algunas creencias, los súcubos se podrían transformar en íncubos con el semen recientemente recogido impregnando a sus víctimas. Éste hecho respondía a la creencia de que los demonios no podían reproducirse naturalmente, sin embargo los íncubos podrían fertilizar a las mujeres. El tener hijos con retraso mental o alguna deformidad era señal de que uno o ambos padres eran demonios.

**Íncubo (2)** es un demonio masculino en la creencia popular europea de la Edad Media. Al igual que su versión femenina, súcubo, busca tener relaciones sexuales con los humanos, en su caso las mujeres. Las víctimas viven la experiencia como en un sueño sin poder despertar de éste.

**TETRAGRAMMATON (3) **Muchas veces en nuestras visitas a templos y abadías de la edad media hemos visto este símbolo a la puerta de las entradas principales, hemos oído historias más o menos noveladas del símbolo, e incluso en la medicina oriental la estrella de 5 puntas se utiliza para representar los 5 movimientos de la energía en el cuerpo humano, sin que por ella tenga nada que ver con el esoterismo.

Lo que a mi me parece realmente increíble o más bien misterioso es que culturas aparentemente tan lejanas entre si no solo físicamente, sino en cuanto a filosofías y credos, utilicen símbolos comunes en sus creencias. Misteriosos pensamientos surgen de mi mente, cada vez que reflexiono sobre determinados símbolos que me inducen a pensar sobre la posibilidad que, desde la llegada del hombre a este planeta, venga de donde venga, estos místicos talismanes estuvieran contenidos en el subconsciente de la humanidad de manera que, antes o después el símbolo haría su aparición convirtiéndose en el común denominador de fe y creencias distintas, como si en realidad todas ellas fueran una sola con variaciones culturares, regionales y étnicas. Sería irónico que, con una base común, los humanos llevemos 21 siglos matándonos, asesinándonos y destruyéndonos unos a otros por defender una religión, que al final de cuentas no es más que la fe en otra vida pero con una "sede social terrenal"...¡Qué terrible! ¿no?.

Se llama Tetragrámaton a las 4 letras-símbolos que según los hebreos cabalistas componen el nombre del Innombrable, El Santo Bendito sea: YAHWEH

**Fara**: Herrera de Lut Gholein, años atrás era paladina de Zakarum por lo que conoce muchos secretos de las religiones antiguas (aparece en el segundo acto de diablo II)

**Zakarum: **Aparece en el juego, en realidad es una iglesia.


	3. Capitulo 3 Duro entrenamiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic tiene contenido del juego de video "Diablo II" contiene, Violación, Violencia, Fantasía, semi universo alterno, Lemon y lo que se me ocurra nnU (Si me convencen incluye Mpreg XDU), spoiler del manga.

**Beta: **Yue

**Resumen: **Naruto es el sobrino de la Kage del remolino y su futuro sucesor, su familia guarda muchos secretos, un día el, su tía y una de sus primas van a Konoha, para formar una alianza y evitar que una antigua profecía se haga realidad, ahí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha un arrogante chico que le robara el corazón pero, ¿Será correspondió? ¿Cuál es el secreto de los Uzumaki?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 3.- Duro entrenamiento.**

Sasuke se encontraba junto con su hermano en la habitación que Hisui había dispuesto para ellos antes de partir.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? –le pregunto Itachi pues este miraba la ropa que le habían traído para ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es necesario que usemos esto? –pregunto molesto.

-Los entrenamientos comienzan purificando el cuerpo y el espíritu con la meditación bajo una cascada.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera agregar, el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

-Adelante –dijo Itachi.

Era Naruto con las mismas ropas que Sasuke se negaba a ponerse, una yukata blanca de tela delgada, no traía su banda que lo identificaba como ninja de su aldea, para Sasuke, aquello era una visión... un ángel caído del cielo, tan embobado estaba que no escuchaba cuando le llamaban hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de la cabeza, nunca miro con odio al autor de tal agresión, era una "mujer" de rasgos finos, cabello muy largo de color plata con dos mechones que caían por ambos hombros y el resto amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran como los de un gato y de color rojo, sus uñas eran como garras, sus labios eran de tono rojizo natural, su piel clara, su cuerpo era delgado y femenino, casi blanca, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica negra.

-Mas te vale no te distraigas así en los entrenamientos –dijo con tono sexy y masculino mostrando sus finos colmillos,

-No vuelvas a tocarme o lo lamentaras –lo amenazo con el sharingan en los ojos, ganándose una sonrisa burlona por parte del peliplata.

-Por lo visto tienes valor, mocoso... veremos cuanto te dura –dijo para luego mirar al pelinegro mayor.

-Tu debes ser Itachi Uchiha, el protegido de Hisui.

Itachi asintió un poco desconcertado por la presencia del "hombre" y sobre todo por que este parecía conocerle de alguna parte.

-¿Y usted es? –pregunto.

-¿Es que Hisui no te habló de mi? –le pregunto en tono indignada.

-No lo creo.

-Vaya con esa niña –suspiro –Soy Faiyrael... soy el demonio que ayudo a los horadrim... pueden llamarme Fai o sensei.

-En pocas palabras... un traidor –dijo Sasuke con prepotencia.

-Pues será este "traidor" quien te entrene.

-¿No iba a ser el dobe y su madre?

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!

-Silencio los dos –habló el peliplata molesto –Kushina es una buena maestra, al igual que Hisui, pero se que ni ellas ni Naruto-kun están calificadas para entrenarlos.

-¿Y tu si?

-Por supuesto, yo he sido el sensei de muchos horadrim, incluyendo a Hisui, Kushina, y ahora de ustedes tres –sentencio –Tienen cinco minutos para estar listos o les juro por Astaroth que yo mismo los vestiré y no será nada bonito –con estas ultimas palabras dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación.

-Es mejor que lo hagan, Fai-sensei siempre cumple todas sus promesas ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varias horas después, Naruto Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban sentados bajo una enorme cascada de frías aguas, mientras el peliplata los miraba desde la orilla con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien... afuera –habló Faiyrael –Ahora.

La tela de las yukatas eran tan delgadas que dejaban ver sus cuerpos desnudos casi a la perfección.

-Pónganse ropas secas –les ordeno –Tienen 5 minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que nos enseñara ttebayo? –pregunto Naruto.

-Magia principalmente... secretos que solo los horadrim mas experimentados conocen –respondió –Pero sobretodo... a pelear.

-Nosotros sabemos pelear –habló Sasuke en tono molesto –Somos ninjas.

-Si claro sabes pelear –dijo el peliplata con ironía –Por eso es que Hisui tuvo que salvarte cuando atacaron tu aldea... ¡ahora trío de incompetentes déjense de hacer preguntas entupidas y muevan sus asquerosas humanidades!

-Oblígame –habló Sasuke en tono desafiante.

-Escucha insignificante humano... haz lo que te digo o de lo contrario... ¡te meteré tus palabras por el culo! –le grito -¡Así que muévanse!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El entrenamiento por fin había terminado, había sido muy duro y pesado, especialmente para Sasuke quien desconocía la magia en su totalidad y por si eso no fuera poco, a cada momento ponía a prueba algo que el demonio prácticamente no tenía... paciencia, lo que le hizo merecedor de más de un castigo.

Pasado el atardecer, los tres se encontraban en el suelo completamente exhausto.

-Hoy por ser el primer día fui considerado con ustedes trío vagos –habló Fai en tono severo –Espero verlos sus asquerosas humanidades aquí antes del alba o le darán la vuelta a la aldea 100 veces –dijo para luego retirarse dejando a los tres ahí.

-Esto es peor que los entrenamientos con Hisui-okasan ttebayo –se quejo el rubio.

-Hn .Sasuke estaba tan cansado que ni ganas de discutir.

-Es mejor ir a dormir –habló Itachi levantándose con dificultad, no quería admitirlo pero su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, verdaderamente aquel demonio con apariencia femenina era un verdadero monstruo.

-Hai, no sea que Fai-sensei se le ocurra regresar ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras el trío a sus habitaciones en la torre de la Uzukage, Faiyrael se encontraba con Kushina, ella estaba sentada frente al enorme escritorio, el peliplata a de pie a su lado y en el escritorio un espejo mágico por donde se estaban comunicando con Hisui.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –pregunto la Uzukage.

-Son un trío de inútiles especialmente el hermano de tu discípulo... mas terco que...

-¿Tu? –lo interrumpió Hisui.

-Prácticamente

-¿Significa que no tienen ninguna capacidad para convertirse en verdaderos horadrim? –pregunto Kushina

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Son como diamantes en bruto... con un buen entrenamiento podrían llegar a ser buenos...

-Yo no quiero que sean buenos –habló hisui –Quiero que sean los mejores.

-Lo serán –aseguro Fai –Así tenga que romper cada uno de sus huesos, los convertiré en lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Bien... pero por favor no los mates.

-Lo intentare –ambas pelirrojas suspiraron pesadamente, conocían muy bien al peliplata, no por nada habían sido sus estudiantes desde la tierna edad de cinco años por lo que les preocupaba la seguridad de los tres.

-Debo irme –la imagen de Hisui desapareció del espejo.

-Fai-sensei –lo llamo Kushina -¿Enserio mi hijo no es bueno ttebayo?

-Naruto-kun es muy bueno... excepcional diría yo, tiene muchas ventajas al ser poseedor de ese zorro, sin contar el arduo entrenamiento que a tenido durante toda su vida... sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo ttebayo?

-No parece tener una verdadera motivación...

-Pero la tiene –aseguro la pelirroja –El desea más que nada superar a Minato y Kushina, quiere convertirse en el mejor Kage que haya existido ttebayo.

-Aun así le falta alguien con quien competir –dijo el demonio –Hasta ahora solo lo ha hecho con el fantasma de su padre Hisui y al ser el sobrino de la Uzukage a tenido una vida realmente cómoda –Kushina suspiro pesadamente, sabia que el peliplata tenia razón.

-¿Y a quien quieres poner como su rival?

-Ya lo veras Ku-chan –dijo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios lo que hizo que la pelirroja sudara una enorme gota –Tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aun no amanecía y ya los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto se encontraban en el mismo lugar del día anterior.

-¡Espero que hayan dormido bien gusanos! –les grito –Las vacaciones han terminado bienvenidos al infierno –dijo -¡Al suelo y quiero doscientas!

-Fai-sensei –la llamo Kushina antes de que comenzaran a realizar las lagartijas.

-Kushina... aun no es tu turno, espera cuatro horas y lo que quede de ellos será todo tuyo.

-Es precisamente lo que me preocupa ttebayo.

-Bien, ¡escuchen trío de inútiles! ¡por hoy se libran mi! ¡así que si quieren salir corriendo como las nenas que son háganlo ahora!

-Creo que ya lo entendimos, gracias ttebayo –dijo Kushina sudando gotita al igual que su hijo y los dos pelinegros.

-Nos veremos en unas horas –dijo para luego desaparecer con un puff.

-Bueno síganme por favor –les pidió el rubio.

-Síganme por favor les pidió la Uzumaki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pelirroja los condujo hasta una enorme biblioteca donde había miles y miles de libros y pergaminos de diferente eras.

-La magia se divide en cuatro... magia con objetos, es aquella que se realiza por medio de objetos mágicos como varitas, es la magia mas simple y por ende la mas débil y baja –explico la pelirroja –La segunda... magia de palabra, es aquella que se realiza con palabras como abra cadabra y cosas parecidas, la tercera, magia de manos, es aquella que solo necesita solo el movimiento de las manos –para demostrarlo la pelirroja hizo un movimiento cambiando sus ropas naranjas por un traje negro –Y por ultimo... la cuarta, magia del pensamientos, solo los horadrim mas habilidosos llegan a dominar esta clase –dijo –Y estoy segura que ustedes podrán alcanzarla en tres meses ttebayo -¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Por qué debemos aprender esta estupidez?

-Ah, Sasuke-kun ya me imaginaba que serias tu el que lo preguntara –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa –La razón es muy simple, pelearan con demonios y a ellos no son humanos, no puedes matarlos con simple ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu, eso no les hace ni cosquillas... como seguramente comprobaste en tu encuentro con uno de ellos ttebayo, ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –pregunto mirando a su hijo y al Uchiha mayor, ellos negaron con la cabeza –Bien, bueno yo si –dijo sonriendo –Itachi-kun, ¿Qué nivel de magia eres?

-Soy segundo nivel.

-Ya veo, igual que Naruto –dijo sorprendida –Verdaderamente eres todo un prodigio.

-Hisui-sensei a sido una gran maestra, es todo.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos –dijo –Ya que ustedes dos tienen el mismo nivel comenzaran a leer todos estos libros –les dijo señalando una enorme pila de libros haciendo que ambos sudaran gotita –Sasuke-kun acompáñame por favor.

-Hn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los entrenamientos eran cada día mas difíciles, a veces Naruto e Itachi entrenaban con el peliplata mientras que Sasuke lo hacia con Kushina, así fue hasta que este, para sorpresa y satisfacción de ambos maestros, logro alcanzar el nivel de su hermano y del rubio, pero eso solo era la primera etapa, ¿Qué les esperara en un futuro?

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n


	4. Elegidos parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic tiene contenido del juego de video "Diablo II" contiene, Violación, Violencia, Fantasía, semi universo alterno, Lemon y lo que se me ocurra nnU (Si me convencen incluye Mpreg XDU), spoiler del manga.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

**Resumen**: Naruto es el sobrino de la Kage del remolino y su futuro sucesor, su familia guarda muchos secretos, un día el, su tía y una de sus primas van a Konoha, para formar una alianza y evitar que una antigua profecía se haga realidad, ahí conoce a Sasuke Uchiha un arrogante chico que le robara el corazón pero, ¿Será correspondió? ¿Cuál es el secreto de los Uzumaki?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 04.- Elegidos parte I**

Fay estaba sentado suspendido en el aire. Abajo, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban practicando un poco de magia; ya el azabache había logrado alcanzar el nivel de su hermano y el rubio, todo esto gracias a los difíciles entrenamientos del demonio.

Debía admitir que el menor de los Uchiha era persistente.

El incubo de cabellos platas sonrió levemente; desde un principio se había percatado que el azabache tenía cierto interés en el rubio Uzumaki y por lo visto al futuro Uzukage el otro no le era indiferente.

—Parece que Naruto consiguió aquello que necesitaba para mejorar: un rival y algo más —no pudo evitar agrandar aun más su sonrisa. Definitivamente podría divertirse un poco con los dos niños.

Descendió hasta quedar a un metro del suelo, sobresaltando a ambos menores. Sonrió nuevamente cruzando las piernas, aun sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

— ¡Wau, Fay-sensei! —exclamó el rubio — ¿Nos enseñará a volar? —preguntó con ojos suplicantes. Y aunque Sasuke no lo admitiera también estaba deseando aprender esa técnica.

—Solo los demonios y ángeles podemos volar… —dijo con tono de superioridad mientras aun continuaba levitando a centímetros del suelo.

—Y también los horadrim de alto rango —agregó Hisui con una media sonrisa. Al ver a la mujer, Naruto corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó cariñosamente, por otro lado, Fay tan solo sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Tía Hisui-okassan! —gritó Naruto efusivamente. La había extrañado tanto en estas últimas semanas.

Uzumaki Hisui había partido tres meses atrás con la intención de ir por las armas sagradas; su regreso era motivo de alegría para toda la aldea, pero también auguraba que la guerra estaba próxima.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con que los horadrim de alto rango si pueden? —la cuestionó Sasuke, Hisui sonrió sin separarse de su sobrino.

—Hay un hechizo que te permite volar pero solo con algún objeto y requiere de una buena cantidad de magia.

Hisui miró al demonio para luego mirar a su sobrino y a Sasuke, ¿En donde se había metido Itachi? Fay se percató que su antigua alumna buscaba algo con la mirada… o mejor dicho a alguien.

—El otro mocoso se encuentra con Kushina —habló Fay en tono tranquilo. La Uzukage tan solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—Fay, reúne al consejo horadrim —el dominio la miró con seriedad, asintió con la cabeza y después desapareció.

— ¿Hisui-okaasan? —cuestionó Naruto en tono preocupaba. Algo debía estar gravemente mal para que su tía le pidiera a Fay reunir al consejo horadrim.

Todo indicaba que "Diablo" había renacido y comenzado a jugar sus cartas. Muchas bases horadrim habían sido destruidas y sus miembros asesinados por un misterioso hombre de máscara. La misma Hisui había sufrido un ataque pero logró escapar junto con un grupo de horadrim jóvenes.

Algunas horas después, Hisui llegó a la torre del Uzukage encerrándose en una de las habitaciones. Todo estaba oscuro, solo iluminado parcialmente por siete columnas de luz formando un semicírculo en las que se encontraban siete objetos: las armas sagradas que una vez ayudaron a detener a los tres demonios.

—Ha iniciado mas pronto de lo que esperábamos —habló una voz desde las sombras.

—Lo sé —aceptó la Uzukage en tono serio.

—A pesar de todas nuestras precauciones la piedra del alma que encerraba a Diablo fue robada y muchos de los templos principales fueron reducidos a cenizas —agregó una segunda voz.

— ¿Qué ha dicho Tayrael? —cuestionó la primera voz después de unos segundos de silencio.

—El responsable de esto es Mefisto; tomó el cuerpo de alguien muerto —respondió seriamente.

—Tal y como la profecía lo dice —comentó la segunda voz en tono preocupado —. _Y el que es el mal reencarnado de las mismas entrañas de la tierra será resucitado_…

—Apenas y nos fue posible escapar del templo de Caín con el cubo horadrim —dijo la pelirroja sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño cubo metálico con extrañas inscripciones.

—Eso significa que ha llegado el momento en que los otros portadores reciban sus armas —dijo la primera voz saliendo de las sombras. Era una figura alta cubierta por una gruesa tela negra a que ocultaba su rostro.

—Tayrael ya me ha dicho quienes son los elegidos —anunció Hisui —, están en camino.

— ¿Entonces ya sabes quien es la reencarnación de Ashrael? —Hisui asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero aun es muy pronto para desvelar su identidad.

La batalla estaba por estallar. El representante de la oscuridad había despertado, ¿Quién era? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes?

_Continuará…_


End file.
